


After

by bethgreenesgf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: She’s like me, Daenerys thinks.





	After

With her nose buried in Arya’s hair as it is, the scent of the burning and the bodies seems to fade away. Daenerys kisses down the column of Arya’s frostbitten neck.

_She’s like me_ , Daenerys thinks. _The flames could not kill me, and the cold cannot freeze her wild heart._

The battle for the dawn is done and the living are victorious, but they are not without their own losses. Daenerys thinks of Drogon, a tangle of black scales as he plummeted to the ground and Arya, as she fell, skinny legs tight at his flanks. Only one rose, and Daenerys cannot help but thank the Seven and Arya’s Old Gods that it had been her little wolf.

_What sort of mother am I that this ghost-girl’s life means more to me than my child’s?_

_I am only human. I must count my losses and love and love and love_ , she thinks as she begins the work of removing Arya’s leathers, suddenly desperate to see her skin, to warm her. She has to be sure she is unharmed, has to trail kisses down her spine, has to be so close to her as to blur the line between their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "quiet after the battle" from femslash100 on LJ.


End file.
